Forum:Sonic: Wind and Flame
As Sonic's and Nar's long-beloved friends turn against them, they must travel deeper and deeper into a mystery that has not been investigated in 5,000 years. Playable/Boss Characters: *Nar and Sonic *Shadow and Omega *Amy and Tails *Cream and Big *Rouge and Knuckles *Decoe and Becoe *Eggman and Shade *Blaze and Silver *Hades' Bam and Zeus' Might *Qadr and Salam *Jezz and The Chosen One of Water *Statyx and ??? *Shelly and ??? *Milo and ??? *Twister and Jack *Audition *Audition Note: If you wish to be be in this game, here is a warning: You will be fighting '''against' Sonic and Nar. No exceptions'' Note:If you wish to be in this game, you must audition with two characters. If you use any other people's characters, you must ask permission and have it posted here. If your fancharacter is already in this game, this is me asking you to be in this. If you decline, I will remove them at once. Antogonists (final bosses) *The Amorph *The Shroud New charaters *Xena the Healer *Zeus' Might Plot Sonic's story (Sonic is seen asleep on the ground, when shadowy figures approach) :???:Let's kill him :???!:Don't we wanna torture him first :???:Since when are you this malicious, Knuckles :???robot: Analysis confirmed that Sonic the Hedgehog attempted to take the Master Emerald :Knuckles: Since Omega claimed that (reaches over to harm sonic) :Omega: Halt. Rescanning. :???girl: Omega, what are you scanning f- :Omega: 2 hypotheses confirmed: Sonic the Hedgehog had assisstance in atttempting to take the Master Emerald. Nar the Phoenix confirmed to be accomplice. :Knuckles: !!! I always thought- :???girl: It's okay, he had us all fooled :Kunckles: But Rouge he guards- :Rouge: The Flare Crystals, we know. Or at least we thought we knew :Knuckles: What do you mean, thought we knew? Shadow, do you know what she's sayi- :(Rouge and Shadow look at each other and nod) :Shadow: We came up with this excellent theory three second ago :Rouge: What if Nar- :Sonic: Huh, guys? :Knuckles:Kill him now! :Sonic: Oh O- wait, what?!(Runs away) :Omega: Analysis: Shadow is the only one with any potential of catching Sonic. Suggested course of action: Shadow must give chase. :Shadow: Gotcha Omega :Sonic:(from far away) You are on! :Mission: Get to the goal ring without Shadow catching up :Play as: Sonic the Hedgehog :Partners: None Nar's Story (Nar is sitting on a sandy beach just taking in the tranquil sight) :Nar: This is the life. I wish I could go like this everyday. The explosions are minimal, not 1000000 times a second. Ahh. :???: Hello. Nar. :Nar: Hi Chad. Come on. Sit down, enjoy the view. :Chad: I have more important things to do. :Nar: Like? :Chad: Fulfilling my mission. :Nar: Like? :Chad: I have one word to clarify it. :Nar: Which is? :Chad: DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (swings sword to slice Nar in half) :Nar: Waa!!!(jumps out of the way) Boss Battle (survival): Chad Play as: Nar Partners: None Disscussion So what do you think.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Its cool, mind if I have Twister and Shade? (as they are a couple they have to work together XD) mainly i don't know that part, but hey its a good idea Tails6000 18:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I was kinda thinking about that one, but the problem is that is is a fancharcter with a mainstream one, and people might object to it or try to break up oother pairs, even if they are god. sorry.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Just gad I made a plan B (my secon d fan character Jack the echidna XD) Tails6000 22:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) WOW, THAT WAS FAAAST!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] so are you auditioning or what?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Yeah I am. Tails6000 21:43, December 7, 2009 (UTC) r u entirely sure they would work together?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Well duh, because they thought sonic played a prank (or something Lien-Da related) on them Tails6000 01:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) since when is stealing the master emerald a prank?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] ...no thats for KNUCKLES, I meant something that kinda made them angry in a way. Tails6000 02:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Way past cool. You mind if I put in Kamal the Echidna, G30FF with his Final Genocide Mode, and Tennah, She's a ninja making her rather hard to beat, ok? Sonic & Scrab Master Eh, I'm kinda on the fence with this one. I mean, she was created to kill Sonic in the first, place, tried, and failed miserably (followed by a teary-eyed apology) I doubt she'd try and kill him for any reason. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 06:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Got it. Shelly see a note that was from "sonic" to "nar" on ten people that they going to jkill as a top priority, and sees she is on the list. Or she could mainly focus on trying to kill nar.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] SSM, you can only audition with a max of two characters.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] How about just Kamal and G30FF? Sonic & Scrab Master its not a bad idea to be honest--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']] 12:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) SSM: sure. Cyrus:???.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Hey dude, how about Eggman and Eggman-Nega instead of eggman and shade, sounds a bit too Shadeggman XD Tails6000 01:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) i don't think cyrus could be it it. because as we all know santa know's when you have been good or bad--[[User:SanterTheHedgehog|'Cyrus The Hedgehog ']] 09:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC)